Lacing-type footwear is an important part of our life, but adjusting, tying, and untying laces are time-consuming and frustrating. Plus, bow knots and lace ends are cumbersome, snagging, and hazardous. Accordingly, there are ever-increasing demands for a convenient, safe, and aesthetic system, which could fasten a footwear quickly and easily, could be locked on and released from a footwear quickly and easily, and is affordable, compact, and simple without any cumbersome, hazardous bow knots, lace ends, and components.